Abby
Abby is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #49 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3940. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 35-42. If you lose the first match, Abby will play against you with either Matt or Ren. In Baseball, she is the 7th worst player with a skill level of 145-307, and her team consists of her, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Jessie, and Silke. Abby '''plays on all Baseball teams from Elisa to Mike. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort '''Abby is a Pro in every multiplayer game, which differs from her low skills in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, she has a skill level of about 1226-1230. Her Table Tennis skill is 1046-1050. She is a Pro in Basketball and is the 13th best player. Her level is 1316-1320, and she has a team of Theo and Pablo. She is also a Pro at Cycling, coming in 20th out of 98. Unlike in Wii Sports, Abby is one of the best Miis. Armors Abby uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Abby is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 100 edits on articles, for making 1 edit on an "Ambidextrous Miis" article '''or for '''every 500 edits you make on "Beginner CPU" articles. * Her Japanese name is Abī (アビィ-). * Abby is one of the only players who has bad skills in Wii Sports, only for her skill to become a PRO at all sports (except Cycling, which doesn't count) in Wii Sports Resort just like James, Misaki, and Akira, but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. ** Out of the 4 improved Miis, Abby '''is the only one who is a Pro at Cycling. *** This is partly because James is the Cycling Referee, so he doesn't compete. * She is the first CPU to come up alphabetically out of the CPU Miis. * In Tennis, '''Abby is the only female CPU Mii to come before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, which makes her the worst female CPU Mii in this sport. * Abby and Tatsuaki are the worst pair in Friend Connection, from Wii Party, with a score of 26, or Friendly. ** Both are Pros in Cycling, are Beginner Miis in Wii Party, and have the same eyes. *** They do not have a confirmed relationship. No two Miis are confirmed to be related in any way in Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort. * In Wii Sports, when you play with her in Tennis, the scoreboard will show her with the wrong nose (two dots instead of her nose). * Abby appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. * Abby is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing. * She and Abe are the only two Miis to be Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort, including Cycling. ** Coincidentally, both of their names start with AB and they're the first Miis to be listed in alphabetical order. * Abby is the only CPU Mii with that hair. * She and Martin are the only non-boss Miis who do not appear in either of the Volcano Stages. * In Wii Party, she can be seen in the photo used as a preview in Friend Connection, along with Steve. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Cello. * Abby plays on 15 baseball teams from Elisa to Mike, making her on the third most CPU teams in baseball. Jessie is on 16 teams, and Silke is on 17. * Her name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "father's joy". * Her name is short for Abigail. * In her Wii Party artwork, she appears to be bouncing on a Pogo Stick. This could be a reference to the minigame "Spring Time". * She never wears black armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She made a baby with beef boss.